


What If You Die In Front Of All Of The Cameras

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Birthday Party, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Filming, Films, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Music, Musicians, Party, Partying, Relationship(s), Sleeping Together, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Despite the title, it's not a sad work. Actor Seungkwan wakes up from a dream about how Vernon left him even though he still loves him, and, two weeks later at a birthday party for one of the actresses that Seungkwan works with, he vouches Vernon to do some rapping as they don't have a band, and, there are some interesting lyrics
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	What If You Die In Front Of All Of The Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Pluviophile, I should add, in later references, is a noun for a person, a being, that loves rain is happy when it rains - like me! I hope you enjoy this work :)

"Have you ever thought about it?" Vernon asked Seungkwan. They were sitting outside in their back garden, and, some sort of party was going on. Seungkwan had been silently hoping that no one got shitfaced enough that their bras got lost in the hedging somewhere or that beer bottles got thrown over next-door's fence.

"Thought about what?" Seungkwan asked. He was sitting on the steps of the verandah in the back garden while Vernon was shirtless, in a pair of swimming trunks, having taken a dip in the river a couple of hundred meters down the side of the hill from their house where it was built up in the leafy, increasingly expensive parts of inner city Seoul.

"Leaving someone though you love them." Vernon quipped.

"No." Seungkwan shook his head.

"I had that last night; dreamt I left you." Vernon said.

Seungkwan woke up from the dream. He looked and saw Vernon asleep on his side, his back facing Seungkwan and a bruise on his shoulder from where he had fallen down the steps of the verandah in the garden the previous day when he had bee trying to see if there was anything blocking the guttering with heavy rain due in a storm cell.

Seungkwan's head tipped to the side and he saw the time on the clock on the bedside table; half seven in the morning. Seungkwan thought he'd have to get up to be on set, but, then, he realized that it was Sunday, it was a day off, day of rest.

He wasn't due at the filming studios as an actor in a television series about seven different couples with hilarious and insightful consequences they were making until tomorrow.

Seungcheol liked working as an actor, been around all the other actors, seeing the filmography work and how the making of film and telelvision was actually done.

Seungkwan got up carefull as he could without waking Vernon and went through to the sitting room, turning on the television and watching the morning news while keeping the volume on mute and having the subtitles on so he didn't bother his partner.

At twenty minutes to nine, Vernon came out, fully dressed but still sleepy looking. "You left the bloody bed cold." He said to Seungkwan, slumping down onto the couch beside him. If Vernon had said that at the beginning of their relationship, Seungkwan would have told him to fuck off and would have dumped him. Now, Seungkwan didn't mind, and leant into where Vernon was leaning against him.

"You wore that shirt yesterday, put on a clean one." Seungkwan told him, eyeing the long-sleeved black t-shirt, sleeves of which were rolled up around Vernon's elbows and showed the tattoo he had of one of his favourite album covers on the underside of his right forearm. It was a thin, black rectangle that wasn't filled in the centre with the name "THE 1975" inked across the centre of the rectangle in mildly broken up letters.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Vernon mumbled.

"Just do it."

Seungkwan chuckled as Vernon got up and went back upstairs to their bedroom and changed his shirt. When Vernon came back, Seungkwan had a mug of tea made for him.

"You forgot the milk." Vernon looked down into his mug. Seungkwan grinned at the forlorn expression on his face. Aw, Seungkwan thought.

"Yeah, because you snored like a fucking freight train last night." Seungkwan informed his partner.

Vernon laughed. "Must've been tired." He thought aloud. He went to the fridge and got some milk to put in his tea.

"Fucking oath..." Vernon laughed again as Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Mum'd be so proud." He commented. "You're talkin' like me now."

"I know for a fact you're Bhuddist Mother would have a fucking fit." Seungkwan corrected Vernon chidefully. "Now stop irritating me."

Vernon nodded. "Don't I get a kiss then?"

"No, bugger off." Seungkwan said.

Vernon went out through the laundry to the back garden so he could have a smoke.

"OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, COME BACK!" Seungkwan yelled a few minutes later. Vernon nearly pissed himself all the way back into the house where he leant down over the back of the couch and got a sincere if somewhat begrudging snog from Seungkwan.

Two weeks later, Seungkwan didn't invite Vernon, but made him, come along to a do that was been held for one of the acteress's birthdays at the set of where they filmed their television program in the inner city. It was her twenty-second birthday, and, her twin nieces, babies, only just walking, were a sweet sight to behold, waddling about in little pink dresses and gummily smiling and hugging everyone's legs. Especially Vernon's legs. The babies seemed quite attached to Vernon. When everyone had had their fair share of cake, champagne, wine, whiskey and lemonade - pity to all "responsible drivers" and the studio company driver's - the acteress's long-term boyfriend got up and made a small speech about how she once said that by her twenty-second birthday if she wasn't too busy and was bored out of her mind she might agree to meet his Mother, and everyone got a laugh out of that, even the babies, even though they were too little to understand the joke and just laughed and smiled and clapped becuase everyone else was. Because they had no band or anything extravagant such as that, they resorted to Youtube and Spotify for music, until, Seungkwan dropped that Vernon was a rapper.

Oh, fuck off! Vernon mouthed over the heads of one of the babies he was now carrying and keeping an eye on while the birthday-girl actress had the other of her nieces, the babies Mother in the bathrooms somewhere.

"Come on, do something!" The birthday-girl actress called out, her pretty dark eyes glowing happily while everyone else starting clapping and rallying him on.

"What, right now?" Vernon checked to Seungkwan.

"Give the baby to someone else and there's a microphone over there." Seungkwan instructed.

"Uh...what one do I do?" Vernon gave the baby to her Father and went back to Seungkwan. "What one do you want me to do -"

"Pluviophile." Seungkwan beamed.

"Paedophile?" One of the floor managers echoed, having heard incorrectly.

"PLUVIOPHILE, YOU RETARD!" Seungkwan shrilly shrieked before all hell could break loose.

Everyone lost the plot entirely. Even Vernon had a bit of a grin. 

"Uh...might've re-written it, Kwannie?" Vernon thought he should add in as Seungkwan shepparded him over to a theatre stage area and one of the floor managers came over with a microphone.

"DO IT, BOY!" The birthday-girl acteress called out, and, if that hadn't of started a fuss, a fuss was truly started now.

"I've not learned how to draw..." Vernon gazed down at Seungkwan, sitting on the edge of the stage, having only eyes for him. It wasn't something he could help. It was just natural. People started to dance a little bit, but, mostly they watched, seeing what Seungkwan's partner was doing. Seungkwan gazed up at Vernon, this the first time he was hearing the re-written version.

"I've not learned how to draw..." Vernon ran his hand through Seungkwan's hand, and, everyone ooo'd and aah'd and smiled. Some started filming on their phones.

"...What if you die in front of all of the cameras..."

Seungkwan's mouth came open a little bit, looking up at him.

A mildly soft-focus moment just surrounded the two of them, and, tactfully, but, to the others, not realized, Vernon switched to another one of his songs before any real damage could be done.

"Is that desire?

Does that mesmerise her?" Vernon pointed across the studio space to the birthday-girl acteress, and, any mood altered by that one line was changed, and gone away. Full of party once again.

"Would she come and lay down?

It's midnight fire

So un-rivaled

No penance required

Just come and help me lay down..."

The party went on until nearly Midnight.

Vernon was sober enough to drive he and Seungkwan home, because, in perfect honesty, Seungkwan wasn't very sober at all.

"Did you mean...I'm going to do acting forever and one day just fall over from old age in the middle of a scene of something...?" Seungkwan asked mumbedly, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Sorry, what was that, love?" Vernon said.

"What if you die in front of all of the cameras..." Seungkwan repeated vaguely.

"Yeah." Vernon answered. "It was something like that." He reached over and ran his hand over Seungkwan's head, having stopped at a set of red traffic lights. "I think you might need a bit of a sleep...you're a bit out of it, mate."

Seungkwan went off to sleep in the passenger seat of the car, and, for a while, with plenty of petrol in the tank, Vernon drove around and around the city, just letting Seungkwan sleep.


End file.
